1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism for inclination adjustment of a blade of a cutting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical cutting device comprises a base and a blade holder. When adjustment in an inclination of the cutting plane of the blade relative to a horizontal plane is required, an adjusting member located on a rear side of the base is operated to provide a gap between the blade holder and the base, thereby allowing adjustment in the inclination angle (or tilt angle) of the blade holder. Nevertheless, during such an adjustment, the operator's hand is close to and thus might be injured by the blade.